


so give me your lips baby, and i'll shut up

by blueorangeade



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Detention, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Strings Attached, Vice President Choi Soobin, but there is a string attached, confident soobin, panicked yeonjun, read until the end for a surprise, urge to kiss, yeonbin are cute mfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueorangeade/pseuds/blueorangeade
Summary: “That’s pretty gay” Beomgyu says“I know, that’s why I love it!” Yeonjun says excitedly“No strings attached?” Kai asks and Beomgyu anticipates the elder’s response“Why would there be strings attached? I never plan to fall for him anyway and so⸺”“Whatever you say”





	so give me your lips baby, and i'll shut up

**Author's Note:**

> i switched things up a bit! 
> 
> this time yeonjun is the panicked one and soobin is the confident, after all this is an alternative universe

The morning bell sounds at a distance and Yeonjun is there at his usual spot, behind the abandoned court at the back of the school with spray paint cans at hand and a mask over his face. Yeonjun does what he always does: creates graffiti and paints the kindergarten students across the street. 

A familiar voice echoes at the back of Yeonjun's head "Choi Yeonjun"

Soobin, that fucking loser.

"What do you want now Choi?" Yeonjun says taking the mask off his face. "Vandalism? Untidy uniform? Skipping class? Yeonjun, please. This is going to be your 10th time to have detention this month." the taller boy says and the other scoffs in annoyance. 

"Then stop giving me detentions. Go mind your own business" Yeonjun says and proceeds to paint the last stroke. "I have no choice" Soobin says and places a detention slip in Yeonjun's bag. 

"Go to class, homeroom's done" Soobin says and leaves the court.

_ That fucker _ Yeonjun mutters under his breath.

  


"Yeonjun you do realize that you STINK because of the paint?!" Kai exclaims as Yeonjun sat down at their lunch table. "Well I'm sorry baby Kai, is my perfume not for your liking?" Yeonjun breaks a small giggle and the two other boys covered their noses with their uniform. 

"Okay fine I'll change into new clothes," Yeonjun says and the two other boys' eyes light up not until he adds "Before I go into detention" 

"Why?" Beomgyu asks

"I just have a plan" Yeonjun says with a mischievous tone and the two other boys look at each other with worry.

“Don’t worry! I won’t plan something that would harm him⸺just something that would make him you know, stop giving me detentions”

“Like what? Luring him to like you so that he would stop giving you detentions?” Kai asked with a disappointed face

“Exactly” Yeonjun says with a smirk on his face 

“That’s pretty gay” Beomgyu says

“I know, that’s why I love it!” Yeonjun says excitedly

“No strings attached?” Kai asks and Beomgyu anticipates the elder’s response

“Why would there be strings attached? I never plan to fall for him anyway and so⸺”

“Whatever you say”

  
  


Surprisingly, Yeonjun is early today for detention which has Never happened, ever. “You’re early today” Soobin says as he was approaching the detention room. “And you’re late today” Yeonjun says back and the other boy rolls his eyes. Yeonjun follows the taller boy and proceeds to his _ seat _. “Please sign up in the laptop on the desk. Just enter your student number and the date today” Soobin says while putting down the paperwork Yeonjun has to do for the session and the older boy follows. “There’s nothing here?” Yeonjun says as he was about to do what Soobin said. “What do you mean?” Soobin asks “Look,” Yeonjun and Soobin goes to him.

The distance was close, 

too close for Yeonjun’s proximity.

Their faces were close to the screen and were about a good 5-inch distance between each other. “It’s just the internet connection” Soobin says and proceeds to type something and Yeonjun looks at him with no expression, he’s just….looking at him. Yeonjun was observing how Soobin’s jetblack locks were hitting his eyes and how his long eyelashes flutter against his cheeks whenever he blinks⸺and when Yeonjun’s eyes drop to Soobin’s perfectly strawberry glossed lips, he licks his own. 

“Were you listening?” Soobin says and Yeonjun snaps back to reality

“U-uh what were you saying?” Yeonjun stutters and Soobin’s lips were twitching to form a smirk but it’s obvious that Soobin was trying to hold back and good thing Yeonjun was too distracted from⸺everything else.

Soobin lets out a sigh “Well I said, Choi Yeonjun, that it was just the internet connection and the system is back.” and Yeonjun gulps down his saliva down his throat and nods slowly to the younger boy.

“Get to work, the principal handed out a shiton more files for you to do⸺enjoy” the younger boy says with a tone very weird but Yeonjun seemed to enjoy the mystery of it.

Yeonjun looks over the pile of papers and boxes of paper he had to do and he just wanted the day to end⸺but of course, he didn’t forget his plan.

The two boys did their individual tasks and the hours just kept running. 

  


It was getting boring, super boring. It has been an hour and a half since everything started “Can we play some music?” Yeonjun asks with an annoyed look on his face and Soobin looks up at him with furrowed eyebrows. “Yeah sure whatever, there’s a stereo at the back, just connect your phone or whatever” Soobin says and Yeonjun laughs making the other boy confused “How’d you know there was a stereo at the back?” Yeonjun chuckles and Soobin just blinks “I’m always here, I maximize everything that is available for my own entertainment too” and Yeonjun nods in response. 

Yeonjun proceeds to the stereo and plugs the old thing in. It was obviously a very old stereo but it still works⸺Yeonjun guesses. “Just don’t play inappropriate songs, alright?” Soobin says “Yes sir” Yeonjun breathes out and Soobin chuckles silently.

Yeonjun opens his phone and plays his favorite playlist⸺_ Yeonjun’s favorites _⸺and as the playlist goes on, it seems too familiar to Soobin besides the fact this is the playlist Yeonjun usually plays during the break times in school as he is the school radio jockey who takes over during recess and lunch. 

Well it’s because Yeonjun and the other jockeys submitted their playlists to the student council for the student council to submit them to the music director of the school for approval and Soobin took advantage of his abilities. 

When Yeonjun submitted his playlist to the student council, Soobin immediately copies the playlist and saved it on his phone. (And he doesn’t want to admit that he listens to it every night while studying and before going to sleep) 

Soobin was just there typing out his report while casually singing to _ Strawberries & Cigarettes by Troye Sivan _ and Yeonjun looks at him with a little smile forming with his lips. “You know this song?” Yeonjun asks and the other nods while still singing along to the song.

Soobin’s voice was very calming (ngl Yeonjun enjoyed it and he wished that he would just keep singing) and his voice was gradually getting louder and Yeonjun didn’t mind. Soobin looked at Yeonjun while the other was doing the paper works while he was also singing the line:

_ So you sat and stared at my lips _

_ And I could already feel your kiss _

And Yeonjun stops.

He felt his heartbeat rising, his cheeks growing hot and his surroundings too. His eyes were twitching as he felt Soobin’s gaze sink onto his skin. He felt the urge to run away but he can’t now as Soobin was approaching him. 

Yeonjun kept his look down and Soobin was just barely a meter away from him and Soobin draped his blazer next to the chair Yeonjun was seated at and slammed his hands one on the backrest of Yeonjun’s chair and the other on the table. Yeonjun was practically flustered and confused with everything and Yeonjun said to himself that his plan was working but 

it’s Soobin who was the one doing it.

  


The song changes to _ shut up by Greyson Chance _and Yeonjun now looks up at Soobin who is intensely staring at him. “W-what” Yeonjun tried to ask in a cool~ manner but sadly he failed. Soobin smirks “Just listen to the song” the other boy says and the song goes: 

_ I'm thinking you're too cool to even remember _

_ My face, my hair, my eyes, my lips, and my name, hmm _

_ Lighting up that clove, your confidence is what I want _

_ I say a lot, I'm loud 'cause maybe you're the one _

_ Your hair, your eyes, your lips, and your name, hmm, baby _

_ I cannot hold my tongue, you give me much to say _

_ I'm sweating bullets, nervous that you'll push away _

_ And when your eyes catch mine, I know I talk too much _

_ So give me your two lips and baby, I'll shut up _

Soobin leaned forward a bit more and Yeonjun opposed, “W-what are you doing?” Yeonjun asks “What do you think I’m doing?” Yeonjun shakes his head and Soobin smiles and his dimple shows up. Yeonjun smiles a little after seeing how Soobin’s smile, it contagious honestly.

Why isn’t Yeonjun fighting back just how he used to? Was he too scared? Or did he want experience more?

  


“You know it’s kinda funny how Beomgyu is also the student council’s daily reporter and you know how he’s usually talkative about random shit about his everyday life and he doesn’t stop talking. And coincidentally he mentioned this amazing plan of yours and⸺”

“Yeah I don’t want to talk about it” Yeonjun says after he cuts Soobin off and looks down out of embarrassment

“Why? Has it failed already, Choi?” 

“You call me ‘_ Choi _’ as if you aren’t one huh Soobin?”

Soobin tilts his head and retreats a few steps back. “What does that have to do with today’s discussion,” Soobin says and whispers “Yeonjun” afterwards.

Yeonjun felt his heartbeat go faster when he said his name, it felt⸺foreign but something nice. 

The elder stands from his seat and walks toward the younger. “Are you going to commence your plan now Yeonjun?” 

“Don’t test me Choi” Yeonjun pulls Soobin’s necktie and seconds later Yeonjun closes the gap between them.

  


Maybe Troye Sivan was right, Soobin did taste like strawberries⸺just strawberries. 

  


Soobin’s lips felt like honey wrapping around Yeonjun’s own, how Yeonjun was practically melting as how Soobin’s hands are lightly placed on the elder’s waist with the elder gripping onto Soobin’s arms. 

Everything else froze⸺the both of them wished it was real⸺they wanted everything to pause, to make this moment last longer but they pulled apart from each other.

The kiss was short, but sweet. It felt

Right

  


“Is this what you plan to do?” Soobin asks softly to the elder

“No,”

Soobin looked confused and just nodded along. “Did you like it?” he asked

“No,” Yeonjun’s cheeks grew redder and hotter and Soobin just coos

Soobin raises his hand to stroke Yeonjun’s cheek and lift his face to meet his eyes. He gently placed a kiss onto Yeonjun’s cheek “You can go now” Soobin whispers and goes back to the desk to fix his things. 

Yeonjun rushed to fix his things and ran out of the door and Soobin chuckles. A new text from Beomgyu came into Soobin’s notifications ‘_ You’re welcome loverboy, you owe me _’ 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As Yeonjun was making his way out of the building, he saw Beomgyu by the entrance. “Choi Beomgyu!” 

The raven-haired boy turned to meet the flustered boy, “You look like you saw the love of your life” the younger joked

“I’m going to kill you”

“Aren’t you going to thank me?”

“For what? Embarrassing me?”

“Why would I want to embarrass you? You don’t remember do you”

Yeonjun stood there, angry and confused with what Beomgyu said

“You get yourself into trouble just to catch his attention.”

“What?”

“Are you kidding me right now, do you want me to refresh your shitty memory?”

“Enlighten me traitor”

“Remember the first time Soobin gave you detention? It’s because of your habit of being tardy 5 days in a row during junior year. When he handed out the slip to you⸺you seemed to be very much GLAD about it rather than being upset. You mentioned to me and Kai how you would be late every single day just so you can have Soobin approach you and give you the slips. Now senior year came and you changed! You changed your system of rebellion⸺graffiti, untidy uniforms, consistent tardiness and many, many more! Just say you have a crush on him to make things easy but the thing is you can’t do that because you think too much of yourself, I just helped you out to you know, have a life.”

“ I don’t have a crush on him”

“Of course you don’t”

“Then why⸺”

“It’s because you fell for him, you said no strings attached but here we are!”

“How can there be the narrative of _ no strings attached _ if it’s just me in one end and no one on the other?”

“How are you sure that there’s no one else on the other?”

Yeonjun fell silent

“Honestly I don’t know why he gives you detention anyway, nobody goes to the back of the school anymore⸺just you. So he’s chasing you too, basically”  


“I don’t understand”  


“He was trying to get your attention too”

“But I apologize if ever I insulted you in any manner, I just wanted the pining to fucking stop because it was painful for everyone to watch” Beomgyu says and Yeonjun just says _ Its fine _ when what he really is feeling is _ Thank you _

  


☁

“Can we talk?” Yeonjun asks Soobin when he spotted the younger seated in the library 

“Obviously not here” Soobin chuckled “Wait for me outside, I just have to return a few things” he added and Yeonjun nods and proceeds to wait outside.

Once Soobin was finished, he met the elder at the library entrance. “What’s up?” Soobin asked as if nothing happened between the both of them

“You’re not awkward?” Yeonjun asked⸺awkwardly

“Well you are” Soobin laughs

“Why aren’t you?”

“Didn’t Gyu tell you?”

“So it’s true then”

“Yeah”

Soobin walked closer to Yeonjun and Yeonjun tried to step back but the wall was stopping him and now he can’t move back further. 

“You’re not going anywhere Yeonjun” Soobin said in a low tone only for Yeonjun to hear

“Stop doing that” Yeonjun stuttered

“What?”

“Stop calling my name,

  


I might get used to it”

  
  
  


“Then maybe you will” Soobin and Yeonjun both smile and eventually they both share a laugh with each other.

  


“Ice cream?” Soobin asks

“Sure” 

☁

“What do you want?” Soobin asks as soon as they both entered the ice cream store just a few blocks away from campus

Yeonjun looks at him and Soobin coos “My treat” and the elder smiles with his eyes crinkling

“Mint choco please~” Yeonjun said in a cute tone

“Disgusting choice of flavor but okay I’ll give that to you because you’re cute”

“I’m what now?” Yeonjun asked in a teasingly manner while clinging onto Soobin’s arms

“You’re cute, I said you’re cute and no one has the right to deny it, even you” Soobin says then placing a kiss on Yeonjun’s head

Yeonjun smiled at the sweet gesture and Soobin placed their orders and got their ice creams. “Want to taste?” Yeonjun asks offering a spoonful of the mint chocolate ice cream he has “I’d rather die” Soobin said sarcastically

“But you won’t get to see me again” Yeonjun says

“You’re right,” Soobin says and bends down to give a quick peck on Yeonjun’s lips making the other boy shocked and flustered

“What did you do?” 

“I tasted the ice cream” Soobin chuckled mischievously

“Weirdo” Yeonjun says and they both spent the rest of the afternoon together.

  
  


☁ 

“Some couple is having their first anniversary tomorrow” Beomgyu asked 

“What couple? Soobin never asked Yeonjun to be his boyfriend anyway and vice versa” Taehyun says then taking a sip of his americano coffee

“Taehyun IS right, Soobin never asked me to date him” Yeonjun says

“So we were just kissing each other and being all sweet for a year for nothing?” Soobin says

“Not just that, you even introduced me to your parents as Your Boyfriend” Yeonjun bats his eyelashes

“As if you didn’t with your mom” Soobin says and then kisses Yeonjun while the other boys made disgusted noises

“Let’s go, I just wanted a peaceful reunion with all of you and they do this” Beomgyu says

“No strings attached my ass” Kai says

“All of you are just jealous” Yeonjun says

“That you have someone bringing you coffee everyday before class? Yeah I’m jealous” Taehyun says

“Hey! I bring you coffee every morning!” Beomgyu argues with Taehyun

The cafe now is playing _ Awkward Silence by Stray Kids _

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading ! please leave comments and kudos hehe if ever :")


End file.
